Inlaws
by Spokenvoice
Summary: The holiday season isn't all that its cracked up to be not for Sara anyway, who has to spend the festive season with her inlaws. CS slash you have been warned.
1. Prologue

**In-Laws**

_AN// Slash (Sara/Cath) you have been warned_**  
**

**Prologue**

"Okay…come on… let's hurry this up…" Sara took the steps too at a time, then when she got to the bottom was disheartened to see that the others were still near the top. "Guys…pick up the pace…come on." She barked as she headed over to the door – she took from it the jackets – "Here…" She held one to the teenager who looked just about ready to have one of the oh so great fits, "Lindsey… jacket"

"I hared you" Lindsey mumbled, she took her jacket and began to put it on as Sara knelt down to the younger boy and began to put his jacket on trying to ignore what was another of the teenagers episodes.

"Hey Kiddo…come on…we need to go out…" Sara offered softly, trying to coax the five year old into the jacket with minimal grief.

"When's mom going to be home?" Lindsey asked leaning against the wall, looking down on where Sara and Jason were. Her mother's girlfriend and her annoying five year old brother – they were together for the weekend – and things were looking to the sixteen year old like things couldn't get any worse.

"I couldn't tell you" Sara mumbled as she fought with the zip on the still semi asleep Jason, "Kiddo…think you could give me a hand?" She pleaded through gritted teeth as she fought with the zip. He still stood there slumped forward; head down showing Sara the exact reason Catherine had a bed time for him and why it should be enforced.

"Aren't you supposed to know things like, when the love of your life is back off her business trip?" The teenager shot – sarcasm evident and satisfaction of that little remark also clear.

"Don't go there Lindsey…give me a break… for the next two days how about we call a truce." Sara growled, finally getting the zip up. She gave a nod – "there you go Junior…" she smiled, and then looked up to Lindsey. "Is it too much to ask?"

Lindsey just shrugged, "We'll see wont we!" she turned and headed towards the door. "By the way…mom usually feeds us before we leave in the morning" Sara just shook her head and took hold of her own jacket and bag ushering a resistant Jason out the door. It wasn't even half nine and she was already exhausted – and to think this was the first day.

She stepped out onto the front of the house looking to the SUV where Lindsey was already messing around with the radio. "Kiddo…to get to the truck you kinda have to walk!" she offered to Jason who had stopped dead in front of her.

The young boy shook his head with a whiney face crossed his arms – "Nope…me wants mommy"

"Yeah well…me wants to get into that car and get everything sorted so you either walk or you don't. Either way you're getting in that car." When she saw him shake his head defiantly she sighed, throwing the sports bag she had in her hand over her shoulder she reached down and picked hip up. He lent his head against her shoulder mumbling and moaning, wrapping his arms around her neck. "You see…your moms always right huh? He needs to sleep or he's cranky… look at you slugger…all cranky. She's going to kill me" Sara sighed trudging down the pathway and towards the Denali.

"You know you said you'd be at Grandma's half hour ago"

"Yes, thanks for the update Linds" Sara growled as she fastened a still struggling Jason into the car seat. "Come on…give me a break" She once again pleaded, "I could really do with your help dude"

"I…Wants …"

"Mom…yeah I know…but she's on a trip…so your stuck with me" Sara explained finally succeeding in getting the buckle done up. "Thank you god" She sighed, then looked at her son – "Okay…let's go" she shut the door and headed towards the drivers seat.

"Is Nancy going to be at Grans?" Lindsey asked.

Sara just looked over at the teenager, "Know something I don't?" she questioned. It was no secret that herself and Catherine's sister had what can only be described as a 'love hate relationship' – _Nancy loved to hate Sara._ To be honest it was more than likely that Nancy was going to be at Catherine's mothers, it was Sara's big test – so she'd want to be there to see her fail. Which she was sure she was doing right now.

"Just wonderin' is all" Lindsey reached for the radio again changing the station. Sara just sighed and pulled the car from the drive praying that the trip wasn't going to be two hectic. They were heading up to Lilly's cabin that was up at Lake Mead – for some odd reason they were spending the holiday there. The whole of Catherine's family and Sara, due to Catherine's _important business trip_, was heading up here two days earlier than her girlfriend as it was insisted by Catherine's mother. Already an hour late and they hadn't even left the house…things weren't starting good and she prayed that things didn't get any worse.


	2. Part 1

**Part 1 **

"Here…Linds…Coffee, muffin… and a bag of chips. Don't say I never give you anything" Sara said as she passed over the food. She was happy to look back and see a now sleeping Jason. She sighed in relief – "I thought he was going to cry all the way up her." She explained.

Lindsay just looked to the brunette, "We should have got him to bed earlier…" She offered. Sara couldn't argue with that – "…and not give him that candy before bed…"

"Okay… it wasn't the best decision I've made but he was whiney and I'm not the bad parent … that's your moms job." Sara explained, "and don't tell her I said that"

"Should I tell her I'm eating muffins and chips for breakfast?" The teenager questioned.

"How about we don't" Sara shot – knowing what Catherine's response to that would be. She'd be sleeping on the couch – or in the case of the next week in the car. She opened her own coffee and began to take a much needed drink from it.

"So…about the next week – we really have to spend it with Gran and Nancy…"

"As ordered by your mother" Sara nodded. She noticed the grimace on the youngest face – "Hey I don't know what your problem is…they like you"

"True" Lindsey smiled, "This is gonna be a week of hell for you"

"Like I said, know something I don't?" Sara questioned seriously.

* * *

"Two hours late…" 

"Do you think their okay? Should I ring?" Lilly asked as she looked at her daughter who was sat up at the kitchen counter. The old woman was quite concerned – as she had been expecting her grand-children and …Sara quite some time ago.

"There fine… she probably stopped off for a drink" Nancy shot, referring to Sara.

"Now Nancy…that'll be the last of that for the rest of the holiday, you understand. We will not have a family argument, not this year."

"I can't make any promises!"

"Look, I know how you feel, and I'm not too happy about it either but we are going to make an effort. I invited them…all of them, including Catherine's partner, to be with us. Now we promised Catherine that no trouble would occur in her absence and I'd like keep that promise." Lilly lent on the counter looking at her stubborn sister – "Come on Nancy, aren't you tired of fighting?"

"I just don't want Catherine hurt, I can't change the way I feel…" Nancy stood up, "and don't worry about the Girlfriend…she'll be fine…she'll just need to stop off at the liquor store"

"Nancy…" Lilly scolded.

Nancy just shrugged her shoulders; "I'll be on my best behaviour" She smiled.

* * *

"I think you should have taken that left back there" Lindsey pointed back wards.

"Yeah you think?" Sara asked sarcastically over the cries from he child in the back. She looked in her mirror at the young boy who was anything but asleep now. "Dude… what is it…"

"Maybe he's hungry…"

"Hungry?" Sara asked, she'd already given him the food she'd brought. She shook her head, "We're nearly there Slugger" She offered as softly as she could as she did a three-point in order to turn the car around. "Lindsey…can you grab the map?"

"Where is it?"

"Back seat" Sara pointed, pulling the car to the road side, an abandoned dust road that ran into emptiness. Just as Lindsey fought with the rappers of all the food to find the map – Sara's cell began to ring. "Shit" She cursed. "…and I never said that if your mom asks" she shot at Lindsey who was smirking.

"Sidle…"

"Hey baby…" Before Sara could respond the tone of the brunette changed from loving to worried, "Is that Jason?" she asked, "Why's he crying…is he…"

"He's fine…just a little ratty. Doesn't like the car I don't think" Sara sighed, her head spinning and her heart telling her how much she wanted Catherine with her right now. She was the only on who could make sense of this mess.

"Your still in the car…I thought you were meant to be there two hours ago" Catherine spoke.

"Look, I got into a little trouble is all…were running late…" Sara snapped. Then realised that she was taking it all out on Catherine "I'm sorry"

"Baby… what's going on?"

"I'm fine… really…everything is…I'm heading up there now. We're nearly there" Sara was semi sure that it wasn't a lie. If she knew where she was she was almost positive they were near the cabin. "Baby…look I need to see to Jason…talk to Lindsey for me."

"Okay…honey" Catherine agreed knowing now wasn't the best time to talk to the brunette. Sara passed the phone over before getting out of the car in order to walk around and get Jason out.

"Mom?"

"Hey Linds… are things really as bad as they sound?" Catherine asked fearing the answer.

"Worse" She sighed dramatically. Sara took Jason out of the back seat and lifted him into her arms shutting Lindsey alone in the car hoping she didn't cause too much trouble for her with the blond who was now asking a thousand and one questions. "Sara's cracking up"

Catherine sighed, "I knew this was a bad idea"

"This is a terrible Idea" Lindsey corrected. "And…she's smoking again"

"What?"

"Yup…I saw her when we stopped at the gas station" Lindsey explained with a nod. Happy as she was getting payback on the brunette who had graced her up only a week ago about getting home later than her curfew.

"God damn it…I'll deal with that when I get back." Catherine was angry; it had taken Sara so long to quite. "So your lost I take it?"

"Yup…no clue…"

"Have you at least called Nancy to let her know?" Catherine asked though knew the answer.

"Nope."

"Okay…do you think maybe you could get Sara to do that?"

"I don't think so…she's not all with it today mom" Lindsey explained, "here she's coming back…" Lindsey explained as she saw Sara carrying a once again sleeping Jason. The brunette placed him into the back seat as Lindsey called softly – "Mom wants you back"

Sara took the phone and closed the door to the Denali leaning on the side away from the kids and the stress of what was the road trip. "Hey baby"

"Sara honey… is things really okay?" Catherine was concerned.

"Just fine… don't worry. How was your trip hun…" Sara didn't want to talk about the mess that was her situation so tried not to talk about it.

"Only complaint is that I'm not with you right now. I'm missing you like crazy honey…" Catherine sighed.

"Mm…I'm not doing much better here. I couldn't sleep last night without you there" Sara sighed. She'd never imagined herself this caught up over someone…this in love. She'd never believed it was possible until Catherine.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to leave you…especially not with the family that…"

"Hate me…" Sara offered.

"That are as crazy as mine, I was going to say"

Sara just smiled, "Yeah well… I know you wouldn't have done it if you could have gotten out of it. I better go hun…the kids are in the car"

"Okay… call me when you get to the cabin."

"Will do. Love you"

"Yeah you to"

Sara cut off the phone – and went back into the car –

"Mom said to call Gran" Lindsey explained.

"Your mom says a lot of things honey…doesn't mean I do them. Grab the map." Sara explained as she pulled the car off and began the search once again.


	3. Part 2

**Part 3**

"Hey Grams…" Lindsey threw her arms around her Grandmother, "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas honey" Lilly smiled, "Well look at you" She looked the teenager up and down. "Looking more and more like your mother every day"

"I'll take that as a complement" Lindsey smiled. She dropped her bags to the kitchen floor –

"Is that Lindsey I hear?" Nancy's voice flooded from the doorway. "Well it's about time" she smiled walking forward she to hugged her niece.

"Hey Nancy…"

"Hey yourself…" Stepping back Nancy just smiled, "look like you could do with a drink"

"I could…first of all I better go help Sara…" She explained turning around and heading back out to the SUV.

The sight before her made her smile there was Jason dragging not so successfully a sports bag – while Sara took the larger case in her arms. "Need help?" Lindsey called, "You know Sara making him do that is child labour" For that comment she earned a look that could kill.

"Then take it from him before he does some permanent damage" The brunette growled.

Lindsey did as was asked taking the bag from a relieved Jason. "I coulds av done its" He protested as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, of course you could have" Sara laughed. "Here take you back pack- and get on up into the cabin."

"Kay" He mumbled grabbing his bag and making a run for the open door of the cabin.

Sara turned to Lindsey, "What's it like in there?"

"Gram's is happy… Nancy took a pop about how late we were other than that though- it's all fine" Lindsey explained, "But they haven't seen you yet…" She laughed.

"Thanks Lindsey" Sara mumbled, "We got everything?"

"Yup most of it" Both women were loaded up with the bags; Lindsey managed to shut down the SUV and then staggered towards the cabin.

It wasn't the first time that Sara had been here, her and Catherine had used their family cabin for a few romantic weekends – too bad, Sara thought, that this wasn't going to be one of them. She let Lindsey go up the steps first and she followed. Each step closed she felt a tightening in her chest – not from anger, or fear – just from knowing that once again she was not going to be accepted by the family and would spend the whole time avoiding the verbal attacks. With one last sigh, and look out to the SUV that she had thought about escaping in, she turned and entered into the cabin.

"…well look how big you are… big boy now huh Jas?" Nancy's voice was the first thing that Sara hared. With a turn of her head she looked over at where they were – stood in the centre of the living area. "What's your mom been feeding you huh?" She joked.

"Food" Jason explained as if Nancy was cracked.

She just laughed.

"Hey Nancy…" Sara offered as she dropped the cases in the hallway and walked into the room.

Nancy looked up "Sara…hey…thought you'd decided to keep away this year. Was about to ring Cath and report you as a no show"

"Yeah, little lost is all" Sara offered.

Nancy just nodded, "Yeah well… here now" She placed the young boy on the floor, and he took off looking for his Gram's. Nancy's greeting was as forced as it usually was. "you know where you are"

"Yep…"

"Good…" With that Nancy headed off.

Sara sighed.

"Could have been worse" Lindsey whispered, she wasn't oblivious to the way Nancy and on the occasions Lilly treated Sara.

"Yeah"

---------------------------

Sara had dragged all of the bags up to the rooms along with the help of the teenager who spent most of that time explaining to the brunette why it was she shouldn't have to share a room with Jason. So when the teenagers name was echoed up the stairs Sara was more than relieved. "Your been summoned" She smiled. With a growl Lindsey turned and left. "Thank god" Sara smiled. Sitting down on the edge of the bed – she spent a few minuets pulling her-self together.

Then she decided that she had to go down the stairs, and greet Catherine's mother Lily who she was yet to see. Dragging her feet in the direction of the door she prayed that things wouldn't be too bad down there.

"Hello Sara…" Lily offered from where she was stood making sandwiches –

Sara smiled, "Hi Lilly, Merry Christmas"

"You too…so how was the ride up here?" The conversation between the two was forced – as usual.

"Not too bad…a little lost is all" Sara explained. She walked over to the fridge and took from it a bottle of water.

"The kids are starving – did they not eat much?"

Sara felt a knot in her stomach – "I gave them something… was a tough ride up here though so…" She let her explanation trail off as she took a mouthful of water.

"Mm…yes well… I'll give them this and dinner shouldn't be too long" Sara nodded her head as she watched Lilly cut the sandwiches and head off out the kitchen with them in hand to give to Lindsey and Jason.

With a sigh of relief that the meeting and greeting hadn't been too bad Sara fell back into the seat.

"So…how's my sister? Been a while since I've seen or hared from her"

Sara looked up to where Nancy was walking into the kitchen – the woman took a seat opposite Sara at the table. "She's doing okay…working too hard but other than that" Sara shrugged.

"Yeah…Same old Cath…trying to please everyone"

"Yep…" Sara shot, "Same old cath" A silence fell over them, and Sara took this opportunity to ask a question she'd wanted too in so long. "I never see you around the house anymore… been a while since you called either"

"Yeah...busy" Nancy shrugged. But both women, however, knew that was a lie. Nancy had stopped coming around to the house not long after Sara had moved in and now didn't bother at all. Where once Catherine and Nancy had been so close ever since Sara had gotten together with Catherine years ago the visits, calls and outings stopped –

"Well you should try and come around… I know Catherine would be great full"

"Is that so…"

Sara nodded.

"So… happy families are working out for you huh?"

"Looks that way doesn't it?"

"Looks like my Sister trusts you way to much with her kids. Jason let slip the nutritious breakfast you gave him"

Sara looked in disbelief at the woman, "Our Kids are in great hands with me… don't you ever forget that."

-------------------------

"Hey baby…"

Sara felt a little better having hared Catherine's voice, she was out sat on the wooden stairs that lead up to the wooden cabin her head rested on her hand that was propped up by her knee. "Hey."

"Oh that bad?" she asked knowing that Sara sounded like she was ready to get back in the SUV and head home.

"Just missing you…" Sara explained.

"I know" Catherine nodded, "Sounds like were at that beginning stage when we can't spend a moment apart huh?" the blond laughed. "Who'd have thought that we've been together as long as we have"

"Yeah I know."

"Honey what is it?" Catherine could always tell when Sara wasn't right.

"Nothing…just..." Sara let her rambling end – "Nothing…"

"What's she said?" Catherine demanded – anger audible.

"Who?"

"It has to be mom or Nancy…"

"Nothing… I promise you I'm fine. Just tired and wondering why you're so far across country been chatted up by other women" Sara smiled softly.

"You're the only woman Hun. Don't forget that…" Catherine explained.

"I hope so honey…" Sara smiled, "Just try not to break my heart"

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Yea I know I don't. So how's the conference?"

"Not too bad… rather be with you though"

"Well I'd rather be anywhere so I beat ya" Sara joked, "The kids will want to talk to you later hun so – I'll get them to call after dinner as for now I better get in there because Jason's hyper and Lindsey looks ready to kill"

"Okay honey…talk later"

"K, love you"

"Ye you to babe."


	4. Part 3

**Part 3  
**

"You know that what ever tree you get isn't going to be good enough"

"Not the point Linds" Sara growled as she walked threw the Christmas tree lot with Jason sat on top of her shoulders. She'd earned the job of getting the tree while Nancy had decided she and Lilly would head down to the shops to get the food. It had been two days now since they'd showed up at the cabin – and things were still and tensed and forced in the lodge with sly comments been throw out here and there yet neither been willing to fight it out. Struggling to keep the peace Lilly tried her best for the sake of as she called it 'One god damn happy family Christmas'. But that was the problem – Sara had decided – they didn't see her as family.

"To be honest…you could get the best tree in this place and Nancy would still have a problem." Lindsey was explaining as she shuffled around not too far behind Sara with little interest in what they were doing. At first, she'd been as excited and enthusiastic as you can expect a sixteen year old to be, but Sara's insisting to search ever tree, over and over – covering the lot at least three times was too much for her.

"Gets that one" Jason pointed at the biggest Tree in the place. He too unable to hide his annoyance at Sara been so indecisiveness. "That's one there"

"Dude…you want to try drag that in the cabin?" Sara asked.

"Yup – I'd can do it" He nodded defiantly. Then after another few quiet moments decided on moaning, and pulling on Sara's jacket, "Lets me go down… please"

"Only if you stop beating the crap out of me" Sara growled as she lifted him off her shoulders and put him down on the floor.

"Beating crap out of you" Jason smirked before running off taking advantage of his new found freedom.

"Hey…HEY… don't let your mother hear you say that" Sara shouted. Jason didn't even look back – Sara just sighed, and mumbled, "Or at least don't tell her you learnt it off me"

"Yeah right…like she needs to be told" Lindsey laughed.

Sara just growled, "I tell you what…be use full…go after him and keep him out of trouble."

Lindsey just walked of, still laughing at Sara. "He's five…he's the definition of trouble" She explained.

"Yeah well… you're the definition of a pain in my ass"

With one last look at the teenager who made her way threw the rows of trees Sara turned, pushed her hands into her jacket pockets and walked of threw the trees. She began to recall the firs Christmas that she'd spent with Catherine and the first time that the two had done this.

One morning after their shift had ended the two had gone to collect the tree – on Catherine's insistence as it never was Sara's forte. She'd basically forced the brunette to do the festive Christmas stuff. The first year anyway – Sara had ended up been forced around this place. Now she wished Catherine was with her to order her around.

--------------

"Get dip for the chips" Lilly explained to Nancy as she pushed the cart around the store. They'd filled it up half way and were still not near finished – "And cheese"

"Sure thing…and don't forget the beer for our resident alcoholic"

" Nancy…would you quit it?" Lilly sighed, "I'm sick of standing between the two of you." The older Lady was sick of it – though she wasn't the happiest to have Sara around she'd promised Catherine that things would go smoothly and she'd make an effort. Over that last few days she'd had to try hard to avoid full out arguments with Sara and Nancy.

"Then get out the way and leave me to it… I mean, have you seen the way she acts around the kids? She's a bad influence on them"

"I'm not condoning her actions, but she's a better influence on them that all the other guys Catherine dated before"

"You sure about that…I mean… she drinks, she smokes, she swears around them, lets Jason run riot and lets them eat what they want…" Nancy reached for the cheese. "give me a break –I wouldn't let her look after my pet let alone my kids."

"You have no say in what Catherine trusts Sara with… your sister is going to give you a grilling if she finds out your treating Sara how you are"

"I'm treating her the way I always have…"

"Exactly…you could make an effort"

"No…I can't…I don't trust her, and I don't know what my sister sees in her but … she don't fool me…not at all"

"I wish you'd just try Nancy… I wish you'd give her a chance"

"Like you…you mean?" Nancy smiled looking at her mother, "You've hated Sara since she got with Catherine. Admit it mom - you don't like the fact she's gay-ed up with Sara, and you don't like the fact Catherine chose her over us."

Lilly just growled in frustration, before walking off leaving a smirking Nancy near the fridges. Just as Nancy was about to follow she hared a familiar voice behind her. " Nancy…is that you"

She turned around, with a smile on her face, "Mat… well I'll be damned…"

--------------

"God damn it" Sara growled as she tried to drag the tree from the SUV. Lindsey was up trying to unlock the cabin door as Jason stood kicking the pine cone around the floor watching Sara struggle. "Get the tree, we'll do the shopping…yeah I bet you will…don't have to do nothing stress full"

"Beat the crap out of it!" Jason offered – with a shrug and a smile.

"Yeah Sar… beat the crap out of it!" Lindsey smirked as she approached them having successfully opened the cabin.

"Okay…no one is beating the crap out of anything – unless your mom beats the crap out of me for teaching you guys bad shit" Sara mumbled, "Lindsey help me out…Jas…Dude…go sit up on the steps and keep out of trouble."

"I'm not trouble… I helpin' out" He explained as he lifted up his pine cone and ran off with it. Over to larger area of trees –

"DON'T GO FAR!" With that she looked to Lindsey, "Stop your smiling and help me out" she shot. Turning back to the tree – she began top pull on it again.

"Did you have to get the big one?"

"Yup – cause I don't want them thinking I'm cheap" Sara rationalised with a nod.

"Cheap – Sar…it's a tree"

"It's a test" Sara shot back, with feared determination.

"It's called paranoia"

-------------

"I told him to stop by some time before Christmas" Nancy explained.

"Do you honestly think that's a good idea?"

"Yes I do… I think it's the best idea I've has this trip"

" Nancy…you're inviting your sisters ex fiancé to Christmas, where your sisters present partner is – without her knowing. Your causing world war three"

"I'm showing Catherine what she could have?" Nancy explained with a shrug.

"**Could **have **had**?" Lilly corrected.

"No…could have. You know she loved mat – the only reason they quit was because he had to move away for his job. Now…he's back in Vegas for good – I'm doing her a favour. She'll thank me even…"


	5. Part 4

**Part 4**

They'd successfully dragged the tree in the house and set it up in the living area. It was even half decorated. Sara sat, with Jason in front of her helping him tie string onto the pine cones he'd collected. "Your mom's going to be so proud of these Dude" Sara offered as she showed him how a knot was tied. Not that he was taking much notice.

"I wants to hang them one on" he explained as he pointed to the pile that had already been done.

"Okay then… here jump up" She helped him to his feet, then handed him two. "Put these ones on next to all the stars."

He gave a nod before stumbling to the tree with excitement. As he ran back and forth with the encouragement of the brunette – Lindsey shuffled in and fell down next to Sara. "So what times mom back tomorrow?"

"God knows…I'll give her a call later"

Lindsey just nodded, "So … how long do we have to pretend we're doing the tree and not avoiding the kitchen?"

"As long as I keep that kid entertained and you keep going out and getting me beer and food" Sara laughed. Handing Jason another pine cone – "What's for dinner?"

"Salad again by the looks of it…with some fries"

Sara nodded, "Sounds good…"

"Yeah…so what did they think of the tree?"

"Lilly decided it was too big… Nancy said it was drooping from the heat of the fire so I had to move it. Did you expect any less?"

"Well, I think its great…so…"

"Well that's all that matters" Sara laughed. Reaching for her beer and taking a swig –

"Yup"

"LOOKS!" Jason squealed in delight. "I gots it done" He ran back at Sara at a speed and jumped into her lap. "You likes?"

"I like" Sara nodded with a smiled, "But I think Lindsey needs to put the angel on the top…" The brunette handed the teenager the gold dressed angel. "Here ya go"

"Thanks" Lindsey stood up and reached up to put the angel on the top.

"And there it is…complete… ready for Christmas"

-------

"Hey Nancy" Sara hadn't wanted to be forced into small talk but the kids had gone off to bed. Well, Jason had – Lindsey was on the phone to a friend - so here Sara was trying to kill time.

"Sara…" Nancy said looking up from the paper she was reading. "Need another beer?" she asked, with a slight smile. "Because I think we are all out"

Sara didn't bother to respond, not at first but then she couldn't help it. "You have a problem Nancy…with…me drinking or… me smoking or any thing?" She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for a reply.

"Why would I have a problem? You're a big girl - I'm not here to mother you!"

"Fine, whatever" Sara shook her head in disbelief, an let out a laugh. She couldn't even be bothered to continue this. She took a bottle of water from the fridge, then offered another last look to the sister of the woman she loved, remembering Catherine, and remembering that was the reason she was putting up with this.

After a few moments Nancy spoke again, "So when is my lovely sister back?"

"Tomorrow, early I hope!" Sara explained.

"Bit insensitive to force her out on the work trip at Christmas when she's got the kids, don't you think? I mean… couldn't Gil have sent you or the guys who don't have the family to look out for."

"First of Nancy, we all maxed out on out Conferences- 3 a year, we did our quota. Secondly, I have a family, a family I love very much and wouldn't give up for the world. You acting like this, trying to push me away – its not going to work. Save your breath and change the record. If Catherine was going to listen to your crap she would have by now! Got me…"

Nancy just smirked, and then looked down at the paper, "There not your kids Sara… remember that. Jason will start asking about his Dad."

"Yeah, and when he does we'll explain it to him. Until then, let me explain it to you…his dad was a cheating bastard who ripped Catherine's heart out her chest and jumped all over it. He was a no good alcoholic who beat her around the house when things got too much. He never deserved someone as great as Catherine." Sara was now menacingly close to Nancy. "You think she was better off with him…better off than she is with me – check the hospital records. Three broken ribs, a broken wrist, black eyes and a cracked eye socket will disagree with you!"

"That's enough you to, Nancy go cool off." Lilly demanded as she walked into the argument between the two.

"Forget it…you stay" Sara shot at the other women, "I'm out of here"

-----------


	6. Part 5

**Part 5**

"Stawvin"

"I know, you keep telling me dude!" Sara explained as she attempted to cook a breakfast for the 'starving' kid that was sat at the table bashing the cutlery against the top. Sara's head was pounding from lack of sleep and a little too many beers – much needed beers however after her run in with Nancy last night. The banging of the fork on the table was to much. "Hey kid…go drag your sister down here for me. Be useful?" she asked him with a smile.

Jumping from the table he agreed and took off shouting the name of the oldest, "Don't shout" Sara growled. Then went back to the food she was cooking. Scrambled eggs, bacon and toast were going to have to do.

"Morning" The sound of someone that wasn't under the legal age to drink entered the room – "Sleep okay?"

Sara looked up to Lilly, "Not bad. You?"

"Pretty good" Lilly explained. She went about pouring herself a mug of coffee, then she began pouring a second mug, "Looks like Jas is driving you up the wall and you need it!" The older woman explained as she slid the mug in front of the brunette.

"Thanks…" Sara accepted the coffee wondering why Lilly was been like this.

As Sara went about dishing the food out Lily began to speak again, "Sara…about last night. Nancy was out of line. I'd like to apologise for her!"

Sara turned around, shock on her face.

"I know…" Lilly continued, "I'm not the most accepting of my daughters life choices, I know that I don't accept the two of you. But I do believe that you love her and the kids more than anything, and I know that the kids love you to."

Sara stood, still shocked.

"… my daughter sees good in you. I'm not exactly sure what it is that has her so loved up and I'm not going to lie to you – this isn't what I wanted for Catherine. I don't think this is ideal for them - But…"

Sara just couldn't take anymore, "Lily, leave it… I'm sure this is you kind of trying to be nice to me but I have to tell you, not working so much. Lets just make it through the holiday for the kids and then go back to how it all was before."

"What? With me barely seeing my daughter and Grand kids? I'd much prefer that the two of us worked something out…"

"What…you want me to act like I'm happy that…what did you say 'I'm not ideal for them'? No thanks. Think I'll just make it through this holiday, and then avoid this till the next time I'm forced to play happy family…"

Nancy stood in shock, and Sara was about to continue with her shouting but was interrupted by Lindsey walking into the kitchen, "Sara…Mom wants to talk to you!"

Sara grabbed the phone from the teenager, "Get Jason down, eat the breakfast… we're going out!" the brunette growled, before leaving the room with the phone.

Lindsey turned to her grandmother once Sara had left, "What did you say to her?" the younger girl demanded.

"Never you mind, get your brother and do as she says!" Lily replied.

"You know… I give her a hard time, and yeah I'm out of line sometimes, but what the hell is it that makes you think you can talk to her like you do."

"Don't talk to me like that Lindsey…"

"You talk to Sara however you like, and so does Nancy… what's different with this?"

"I'm family, I'm your grandmother" Lily shouted.

"Sara's family, family to us… so treat her with some respect, back off Sara. If you don't, Sara may not tell her what's been going on here, but I'll tell my mom exactly what been happening the last few days." With that an angry teenager left Lily stood in the kitchen, confused how things had gone from bad to worse, and a little shocked that Lindsey had stuck up for Sara.

-----------------

Sara left the kitchen, still angry when she spoke into the phone, "Hey Cath…"

"Hey…" Catherine's concern was evident, "Honey is everything okay?"

"Just fine" Sara growled back. "Everything's great…"

"Doesn't sound like it. What happened Sara…"

"Nothing…" Sara growled again then realised it wasn't very convincing, she took a deep breath to calm herself and stepped out onto the porch, the cabin door shutting behind her. "Nothing Hun" She said a lot calmer, "Just hung over, tired and missing you"

"I'm missing you to baby, and not convinced one bit that everything's okay" Catherine sighed, "I should never have put you through this…"

Before she could continue Sara stopped her, "Baby…don't. Honestly, everything's okay, it'll be better when I get to kiss you so when are you back?"

"That's the good news… I'm just about to get my flight… so I'll be there later today."

"Oh. That's the best news I've hared since you left." Sara sighed.

"Something's really up with you… Just tell me what they said, or did to you!"

"Honestly, stop worrying and just get here. Please…"

"I will do." Catherine decided it was best to leave Sara when she was in this mood, she'd find out what was going on once she got there. "How are the kids"

"Good, we did the tree last night. I think Jason's missing you but other than that…"

"You and Lindsey killed each other yet?" Catherine smiled.

Sara let out a laugh, "Would I ever, she's an angel" she offered sarcastically. "Well, I'm going to go fun them stupid so there too tired to fight tonight… as soon as they finish breakfast I'm off out with them!"

"Sounds great… I miss you guys."

"Missing you to babe!" Sara explained.

"Well, I better go catch the flight, love you"

"You to, fly safe!"

"Thanks, and hold off from killing them till I get there."

"I'll try!" Sara smiled softly, "See you later babe!"


	7. Part 6

Part 6

"So …did you have fun?" Sara smiled as she looked in the mirror to a sleeping Jason to the seat next to her where Lindsey sat.

"Surprisingly … yes" Lindsey teased as she continued to drink the icy drink that Sara had brought her a while back now.

"Surprisingly?" Sara echoed with a fake hurt – "We went ice skating, I brought you endless amounts of junk food and pop. It was a great day" she protested.

"It was alright Sara…but…"

"But what?" Sara asked.

"Well… you had a fight with a huge guy and nearly got us killed" Lindsey explained with a smile. Sara laughed, it was true she had been fighting with some huge, over weight guy that had knocked Jason down.

"Hey he should have been more careful. He could have really hurt Jason" Sara defended.

"He could have killed you" Lindsey explained.

"I had my gun" Sara joked.

Lindsey just shook her head, "Seriously Sara…I had a great time. It was the best… thank you so much"

"Hey I have to get something right with you every once in a while." Sara turned up the dirt road that lead up to the cabin, not wanting to return back to this place. "I mean… I can't have you hating me all year round… I make an effort at Christmas"

"I don't hate you Sara. I just give you a hard time. I… love you. I'm glad your…" Lindsey shrugged, "…you know"

Sara looked over at the younger Willows woman with a huge smile, "Yeah… I know. I love ya too Kido"

Lindsey got that cheeky look again, "Hey … who doesn't?" she asked.

"You're your mothers daughter Linds, you know that?"

"Yeah well... you want to know the best part of today?" The teenager lent back in her chair with a smug look on her face.

"What was that?" Sara asked.

"When you fell over on the ice" She laughed.

Sara went to grab Lindsey but the teenager was too quick she'd jumped out of the stationary car and took off towards the cabin laughing. "Get back here …"

Sara tried to catch her but gave up once the girl had gotten into the cabin. She instead decided to deal with her later and get Jason out the car. As she turned back and lifted him out she noticed for the first time Catherine's car was there. She sighed in relief.

---

Slowly Sara stepped out onto the deck – she walked over and moved her arms around Catherine's waist, holding the blond close. Catherine sighed and lent back into the brunette pressing her face against Sara's. "Mm…god baby I missed you"

Sara smirked, "Good…because I missed you to" she explained pressing a kiss against Catherine's neck. "Really missed you" she explained.

"Have things really been that bad?" Catherine actually felt a little guilty about forcing Sara up here for two days on her own.

The two of them were looking out onto the flickering darkness of the lake that was fully visible across the wooded area. There was calmness in the air that Sara always appreciated. "Worse" She explained.

"I'm sorry baby…"

"Don't be… I knew what I was getting into." Sara explained. There was another silence until Sara spoke again – "So how was the trip?"

"not too bad…though I've had a detailed lecture on blood splatter – yet again. I mean come on – I specialised in that felid – I know what's the what – why do I have to go sit through it time after time?" She grumbled on.

"Baby… you know that you sound like Lindsey right?"

"I'm aware of that" Catherine laughed. She turned around in Sara's arms – the brunette winding them around Catherine's waist – the two still close together but Catherine now lent against a post that made the porch area. "You know what baby…I haven't kissed you in three days…"

"Well…how's about I fix that for you" She smiled. "No more talk or work, or the kids, or the hell that was the past two days."

Catherine nodded, moving forward they both met, their eyes closing and their hands gripping onto each other.

"When you two are through with making out like teenagers… Catherine your son's crying"

They were broken apart by Nancy's hard tone from the doorway – Catherine just looked at her anger clear. "Sar…baby…could you go check on OUR son?" the blond emphasised for effect and to make it clear to her sister.

Sara just turned, leaving them both – looking at Nancy as she passed and letting her know she wouldn't keep quiet and keep taking this shit for long. Once she'd left Catherine looked to her sister. "God damn it Nancy…when are you going to stop this?"

"Stop what?"

"The shit you keep pulling. I've been with Sara for what seems like forever now… I think you really need to accept that she's a huge part of my life and your crap isn't okay with me." Catherine growled.

"Look, it is how it is… lets just make best of the next week and we can go back to living out lives how we both want to live them."

"Want to live them? I don't want or need this Nancy… I love her." The blond just took a deep breath – she really couldn't understand what it was going to take for them to treat Sara with respect. "I thought this week would change all this… but your not even trying are you?" She accused.

"Trying…oh I'm trying Cath…because there's a lot I want to say but I'm holding it" Nancy shot. Then she shook her head and let out a sigh – "God what the hell happened to us…"

"To us? Nothing happened to us. You on the other hand turned all bitter and twisted – your not the sister I thought you were Nance. Your not the friend I had for all them years…"

"I'm still your sister, and your friend…I'm just looking out for you god damn it" She explained. "She's not the person you think she is. She's a drunk, and a god damn emotional mess…"

Catherine advanced on her sister and with more anger than she'd felt in a long while put her finger into the face of someone she'd always trusted and relied on. "You talk about her like this again you'll regret it – you hear me. I agreed to this god damn trip so we could sort all this mess out but I don't think we can – right now I want to leave but I can't cause the kids are in that house wanting a Christmas I promised. So keep your god damn mouth shut and back of from Sara and after Christmas day I'm leaving here. Leave Sara alone, she's done more for me and the kids than anyone has – she's been there through so much – if it wasn't for her I wouldn't even be here today so you owe her a degree of respect if you can't give her anything more – Got it"

------------

She took the stairs two at a time hearing the sound of Jason crying – she didn't know what had made him like this but she was instantly filled with a sense of fear and need to fix it. Once at the room she opened it to find him sat in Lilly's arms.

"Hey Kiddo…" Sara's soft voice offered. "What's all this?"

Lilly looked up with a shrug – she stood up holding her grandson – then approached Sara. "It must have been a nightmare or something…he just won't calm down" she explained. She then passed the young boy to Sara who took him in her arms. "I think he needs Catherine"

"Well … he's got me …" Sara offered with anger evident.

"Well I'll leave you two it" Lilly explained.

"Yeah… I think that's for the best." Once the door shut again she held Jason to her and attempted in calming him. "Hey kiddo… what's all this about" Though she was angry at both Lilly and Nancy she was managing to hold it together well.

"Monster…" Jason balled out in a round of tears. "Scawered"

"Monster… dude…there's no monster…you had a bad dream." She soothed, "I promise kiddo…"

"Don't leave meeee." He whined as he took clumps of the brunettes shirt in his clenched fists. He was a mess…and Sara just hoped that this had nothing to do with that movie he'd watched the night before they left to come here. Some stupid black and white horror that Catherine had told her not to let him see, with a sigh she mentally kicked her self, she'd messed up again.

"I'm not going to…here dude…what do you say me and you head on down stairs. You spend the night watching TV." He buried his head into my neck and nodded. "Okay, first I think we need to get you washed up what do you say?"

"kay" And with that Sara headed towards the bathroom.

"Is he okay?" Lindsey asked walking towards the bathroom –

"Yeah... just a bad dream huh slugger?"

He nodded quietly.

"You up for watching some TV Linds" Though spending time with this kids wasn't all bad – Sara had a motive to this. As long as Lindsey and Jason were around she wouldn't be getting into any arguments or and conversations about this mess with Catherine that would led to an argument.

"Sure"


	8. Part 7

Part 7

Sara was sat on the sofa, the glow of the tv and fire the only light filling the room. Jason on her lap with his head on her chest asleep now and Lindsey at her other side with her head placed on her shoulder – sleep also taken her. They'd been sat there for about two hours now – midnight around the time, though she was reluctant for them to leave because then she'd have to go and talk to Catherine.

The door opened, and Sara knew by the soft footsteps who it was, "They okay?"

"Why wouldn't they be… I'm not that bad with kids" she shot.

"I didn't…" Catherine was cut off.

"Yeah…I know…" Sara sighed, "He was a little shook up from a bad dream." She explained looking down at the young boy – she then looked up to Catherine and anger filled her because she'd do anything for all three of these people. Giving her life, without a second though if needs be –

"You want me to get him back up to bed?" Catherine offered.

Sara just nodded her head, "Okay…" She slowly awoke Lindsey at her side, "Dude… go on up to bed…"

"Mm…" The teenager slowly work up,

"Go on… up stairs" Sara offered.

Catherine slowly guided her daughter to her feet – "See you in the morning sweetie"

"Night mom …Sara"

She mumbled as she staggered away.

"Night" Both offered.

Then Sara slowly stood up and offered the sleeping kid to Catherine's arms.

-------------

"There both down okay" Catherine explained walking into the living room holding two beers in hand. Sara took it and continued to watch the TV, trying so hard not to talk about her feelings and how this was the worst Christmas that she'd had in a while. She just wanted to be alone -

Catherine took a seat on the coffee table in front of Sara –"baby" She asked softly. The blond wanted to talk, wanted to make sure that her god damned family hadn't hurt Sara too much. "Please talk to me"

"I'm too tired Hun" Sara explained then taking a mouthful of her beer. She went to flick over the channel but the remote was taken from her hands. "Cath… please"

Catherine ignored Sara, she turned the TV off. Only the sound of the fire crackling could be hared. After a few moments Catherine spoke – "I'm sorry…"

"What are you sorry for?" Sara growled.

"For sending you up here… I'm sorry"

"You should be" Sara shot, "do you know how hard the past days have been. I can't do anything fucking right here Cath. They hate me." Sara had never wanted Catherine's family to hate her. She knew how important family was. That was mainly why she'd eventually agreed to this – hoping that it would fix what it was like between them all, but it had only made it worse.

"I know…I'm…so sorry"

Sara just sighed, leaning back – "Why?"

"Why what honey?" Catherine moved and sat over Sara's legs – straddling the brunette. She put her hands on Sara's waist.

"Why do they…hate me…"

Catherine shook her head, and then looked to where she was playing with the hem of Sara's shirt. "I don't know baby" She offered –"I honestly don't… but... I do know that tomorrow morning – we are out of here"

Sara just let out a scoff – a low laugh. "Hun…as much as I want to do that…we can't… its Christmas eve tomorrow and we promised the kids a great Christmas and I'm going to give it to them – and you. You all deserve it. And if that means sticking up with them for another three days I'll do it – but… you owe me"

"I do" Catherine nodded seriously, "for so much babe."

Sara just moved her arms around Catherine's waist. "I love you" she said softly.

"I love you to"

"… can we just leave it. Not talk about them tonight? I just can't"

Catherine nodded, she then kissed Sara passionately, loving and reassuringly all in once. "Just hold me baby?" Sara nodded, Catherine slid off the brunette and lay against her – Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine and they both looked at the fire – "You know … I missed you so much baby"

"I missed you to Cath…"


	9. Part 8

Part 8

"I didn't expect to wake up on my own!" Catherine spoke, as she walked up towards the brunette who was lent against the side of the cabin. Sara turned to face the blond. "After I've slept in some dingy hotel room for the last three days I was looking forward to waking up with you!"

Catherine held out a bottle of water, "Thanks" Sara took it into her hands, then unscrewed the lid. "Sorry … couldn't sleep" She explained. Leaning against the wall of the cabin she took a deep breath, "Thought I'd clear my head going for a run"

"Did it work?"

"huh?" Sara asked a little distracted.

Catherine became a little worried seeing Sara stare off into space, "the run, did it help clear your head or just make you all sweaty?" The brunette was in a vest top that was stuck to her – from sweat, a clear sign even to the untrained eye that she'd run herself near death. To Catherine however, whether it was due to her CSI training or the fact that she was closer to Sara that she had been to anyone else in a long time that there was something more than a bad nights sleep bothering the brunette. "What's happened babe?"

"I'm fine, honest" Sara explained as she took another mouthful of water.

"Really…is that why you're avoiding eye contact." Catherine stood in front of Sara, "its back isn't it?" About a month and a half ago Sara had been caught up in a hostage situation at the bank. A young pregnant woman had been shot along with a young guy, barely nineteen – it had affected Sara more than she'd been willing to accept. The brunette had refused counselling and the only person who knew she was having nightmares was Catherine who had hared her mumbling on night as she struggled through the memories in her sleep.

"Yeah" Sara gave in, "I had to get up… get away from it."

Catherine just nodded, she understood. She allowed the silence, fully aware that Sara didn't need to hear her explain how she thought Sara needed to go to that councillor, or take some time off work. She just moved forward into Sara taking her girlfriend into her arms, Sara didn't object at all – she let her head rest on Catherine's shoulder and moved both her arms around the older blond's waist. "sorry…" she managed.

"What for babe?"

"Been this emotional wreck again" Sara explained, "I'm a mess!"

"Your going through a lot right now… dealing with my family isn't helping either. Don't apologise…" Catherine took in the aching body of her girlfriend, "Shower then try and sleep… please?"

Sara agreed, "Only because I didn't even get an hour last night and I'm hoping I've ran off the nightmares"

"Do you want to talk about them?" Catherine questioned.

"not really…"

Catherine just nodded, respecting what Sara wanted. The brunette hadn't said much about that day – what she did know was from the questioning and the police reports – all Catherine really knew other than the cold details was that Sara had been hit hard by what ever had happened.

-----

"Sara okay… hared her creeping around at funny hours" Nancy asked from where she was stood in the kitchen. "You two had an argument or something…"

"You'd like that one" Catherine shot, "I'm not in the mood Nancy… just back off"

Nancy held up her hands, "Listen, I just…want to talk to you"

"What about?" Catherine asked tiredly.

"Last night, everything that I said. I was … out of line – I'm sorry. You're right, I'm not helping things and I'm going to make an effort."

Catherine just nodded, "I'd appreciate it… you know maybe if you could make it a few days without having a shot at her, making her feel like crap…" Catherine shot, "Can you keep an eye on the kids for me… I have to go talk to her."

Nancy just nodded, "Yeah, plus I'm cooking up dinner for us all tonight – so don't plan anything, all of us are going to have a nice dinner for Christmas eve. You know how we used to have it?"

Catherine just nodded, "Sounds good!"

-----------------

Walking into the room that she shared with Sara she noticed that the brunette had already showered, she was stood towel drying her hair – dressed in a black bra and a pair of grey sweat pants. Catherine now understood why she'd missed this woman so much – just what it was she'd missed. She shut the door behind her and walked further in – "Feeling any better babe?"

"A little" Sara nodded, as she finished up towel drying her hair and ran a brush through it. Catherine moved up behind Sara who was stood in front of the full length mirror and wrap her arms around the woman who she loved more than she thought possible.

"Good…" As she pressed against Sara the brunette did relax into the hold. "… You know…" Catherine was looking into Sara's eyes in the reflection of the mirror in front of her. She moved one hand up and pushed a stray hair out of her girlfriends face. "…I love you… right!"

Sara nodded her head, "yeah… and I love you too"

Catherine smiled lovingly, then took Sara's hand – the brunette allowed the older CSI to take her by the hand and lead her over to the double bed. Sara lay down first, on her back – Catherine followed, laying against Sara's left side, her head rested on the nape of the brunettes neck and her arm draped over Sara's stomach. Sara wrapped her arm around Catherine, and used the other to stroke small circles over the older CSIs back - before speaking – "I've missed holding you" she explained.

"I know." Catherine nodded, then after a moment and with a soft smile, "I've only been away a few days…"

"Feels like forever." Sara shifted, and pulled Catherine half on her – the two now looking face to face, "Forever since I got to just kiss you"

"Well you got me now!" Catherine smirked before kissing Sara. A soft but passionate kiss letting the girlfriend know that she was the only woman she loved. When she pulled back she spoke, "You can talk to me…about anything… you know that right"

"Yeah…I… I know. But…what happened, in that bank … I just…I can't…"

"I know…" Catherine ran her hand reassuringly down Sara's. "I know its hard, and I'm not pushing you. Just…remember that when you're ready I'm here. Not as a supervisor, not as a colleague or a councillor. I'm here as you girlfriend."

Sara just nodded, "I know" She settled in to Catherine, "but…right now… I need to sleep."

Catherine agreed, Sara did need sleep – not that she'd tell her but her girlfriend looked worn out. Maybe it was the nightmares. "I might take the kids out to the lake... or go down to the town for a few hours"

Sara nodded her head, moving and kissing Catherine again – "I think that's great. Spend some time with them before Christmas." Sara smirked again, "Get me a present or something…"

Catherine just laughed, "Mm… you know… I could lay here all day with you"

"No you couldn't because … in less than five minuets either Lindsey Jason or the lovely in-laws would be shouting through the door" Sara laughed. Catherine just groaned and turned into Sara.

------------

"Mom… do you want to come out with us?" Catherine asked Lilly who was in the kitchen.

"Sure dear… that sounds lovely" The oldest Willows woman smiled. She didn't get to spend much time with her daughter so this was an opportunity that she wouldn't miss. "I'll just get my Jacket."

"Okay… I'll round up the kids" Catherine walked off. She knew that Lindsey was on the phone in the living room but where the hell was Jason. It was now getting to half eleven and Catherine had finally managed to get herself showered, dressed and ready along with the son who was lost in the cabin.

After looking around for over ten minuets she'd finally found him, she followed the sound of screams and laughter that led her into the bedroom where she'd left a sleeping Sara just under two hours ago. Pushing the door open she saw the brunette tickling a squealing Jason as he kicked and fought back. Catherine couldn't help but smirk – seeing Sara this carefree and happy was a change, a welcomed change.

"You think you're funny dude?" Sara asked as she continued to tickle him .

"Agghhhhhh HEEEELLLLLPPPPP!!!!!" Jason screamed out through uncontrollable laughter.

"You little monster… say you're sorry…" Sara laughed herself.

He held off for a little while longer before he gave in – "SOOOWWWWRRRYYY"

Happy she'd won Sara gave up. Lifting him to his feet on the bed she straightened up his now rinkled shirt. "Okay slugger… I win!"

"No… I win" He shot back as he tried to fight back jumping into her arms.

Sara just held him, "Don't think so mate." Then she looked at the state the boy was in. "Oh crap … don't tell your mom I did that to your shirt" the once freshly ironed shirt was now wrinkled.

"OH CWRAP!" Jason shouted back looking at his shirt.

"Oh damn… and don't tell her I taught you that" Sara frowned.

"Too late… she already knows." Catherine shot as she walked in.

Sara looked from the blond to the young boy. "You got me in trouble" she blamed.

He just smiled and began to laugh before lifting his arms up for Catherine to pick him up. She did pick him up from the brunettes arms. "Hey dude… don't you listen to anything Sara says you hear me?"

"I hearr ya" Jason nodded with a seriousness that was just too cute. Catherine nodded.

Then she turned to Sara. "And you … stop teaching him things like that. It's bad enough having to deal with Lindsey but I don't need this little guy picking up your bad habits." She grabbed a pillow and hit a laughing Sara round the head with it. "It's not funny…"

"Ye it's not funnies" Jason echoed pointing at Sara. "You twickled me…now I'm all wrinkled up"

Sara at this point was in a fit of laugher. Catherine shook her head, smiling herself – she just looked at Jason – "I think we should tell Santa she doesn't deserve presents what do you say?"

"YEAH!!" He agreed.


	10. Part 9

Part 9

"How much do you really miss me then?" She smirked as she took the freshly made mug of coffee from the side and headed over to the table in the kitchen of the cabin. "Thought as much…yeah well you know what Catherine's like" Sara took a mouthful of the warm liquid glad that it was helping her slightly pounding head. The sleep hadn't helped her much – the nightmares were back and they were worse that ever and been here, over the holidays with Catherine's family really wasn't helping. "I'm not too bad, could be worse I suppose" this time she couldn't help but sigh, wondering to herself if it could actually be worse. "Yeah sorry I'm not spending Christmas with you to…" Again she drank from the coffee as she listened to what was been said on the other end of the line. "Yeah I know … look I'll tell her…okay… I know. After Christmas I'll tell her everything I promise. I don't want to wreck Christmas for her or the kids. Yeah… I know…" There was another sell of silence, this time slightly longer and Sara's head found it's was into her hand sighing in defeat, "Yeah, I know… I'll talk to you later okay… you to. Bye" She cut off the call, a call that she honest to god didn't want to cut of mostly because it was an escape from everything here.

She managed to take another mouthful of coffee and enjoy it even before she hared a noise behind her. Turning she saw Nancy stood against the door frame. "Hi" She managed though the last thing she wanted to do was enter into a conversation with the other woman she felt it only polite.

"hey…" It was slow and drawn out and she sounded slightly strange. Sure Sara knew the two would never be best friends but she had hoped that eventually this game would fade and they would at least become civil. "So who was that on the phone? Catherine?"

"No just work"

"Sounded pretty cozy…for work."

Sara looked up a little shocked only to be met by Nancy's back that was now over by the counter pouring herself a mug of coffee. "What…I'm sorry" she was answered with silence so she decided right here and now enough was enough, "so come on, are you ever going to explain what I did to make you hate me so much?" Sara was straight to the point. Nancy turned to look at the brunette.

"Sorry?" She wasn't expecting Sara to be so blunt.

"Come on Nancy… there's only you and I here – at least be straight with me."

After a few silent moments of consideration Nancy gave in – "You want the truth?"

Sara stood up, "Yeah – I think I deserve it!"

Nancy and Sara were now stood face to face, 'the truth is…" Nancy placed her mug on the side, "I think you will hurt her, and my sister and her kids don't need that."

Sara took a deep breath, anger boiling in her, "Firstly, they are my kids to" Nancy rolling her eyes at this didn't go un noticed by the CSI. "And secondly… I would never willingly hurt her…" before she could continue she was cut off by the other woman.

"What and you think the drinking doesn't hurt her? The countless times I've seen you drink away a night after a bad day. She's had one alcoholic husband…she doesn't need another…"

"What!" There was no way Sara was going to take this, "You're comparing me to Eddie! I'm nothing like him."

"Really – you drink Sara, you go missing for hours on end, and you have way to many secrets for my liking. You are just like him.' Nancy accused.

"No, you want me to be just like him so you have a reason to hate me. Truth is you don't have a reason because I love her, and the kids. I have never laid a hand on her or cheated on her like her no good excuse of an ex-husband … I am nothing like him." Sara was raging with anger that only grew with Nancy's response.

"You sure about that?"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Sara demanded as she took a step forward. How ever just as Nancy was about to expand on her accusation they were interrupted.

"Sara?"

Both looked to the side to see Lindsay stood against the door frame looking like she hared way too much if not all of the argument. "Hey…" Sara tried to cover up what was happening but it was obvious it was too late – the damage had been done. "You're back"

"Yeah… mom…she err…told me to get you." Lindsay seemed distracted, looking from Sara to Nancy then back to Sara she finally asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Sara offered a fake smile, and then walked over homing Lindsey would accept this as nothing. The teenager just looked to the floor, "she's… out by the car" she then walked away.

Sara headed out of the kitchen without even looking back at Nancy, she managed to make it to the front door when she stopped taking deep breaths to try and calm herself. Sara had no idea what she was going to do – how the hell could she do this… walk out here to Catherine and Lilly and act like this was okay. She felt physically sick, she didn't know what to do.

Walking out she headed over to the car.

"Hey babe… you have a good day with out us?"

"Could have been better" Sara shot, not intending to sound as aggressive as she did. Catherine was a little taken aback. "is he asleep?"

"Errr. Yeah" Catherine moved forward and placed her hand on Sara's arm, "Hun…"

Sara pulled her arm back, she saw hurt falsh in Catherine's eyes so offered an explination of sorts, "I should take him in" reaching into the car she slowly unbuckled Jason and lifted him into her arms securely before walking away.

Once Sara had got into the house Catherine looked back to her mother with a look of confusion. "What was that?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know..."

"You should go talk to her…"


	11. Part 10

Part 10 - i know its been a while. i'm so sorry... life is crazy but i'm hoping to pick this back up. Merry christmas guys

"Hun…" Catherine's voice was caring, concerned but firm – she wasn't going to let Sara act like everything was okay this time. She knew things with the brunette were far from okay –even though the younger woman tried to hide it for there benefit. Catherine knew Sara was trying to put up with the hell that Nancy was dishing out for the benefit of the kids and the Christmas they'd both promised them, but the blond wasn't standing back anymore letting Sara deal with this. "…what's wrong?" She was stood against the door frame of the bedroom where Sara was sat on the edge of the bed doing her boots up. She'd already changed into a pair of jeans and a new white vest top.

"Nothing…" She explained softly, "I'm fine". The anger that Catherine had seen out by the car had seemed to have faded. Sara was busying herself on the laces – she didn't want to look up because she knew that by looking into her eyes the other woman would be able to see just how far from okay she was. It wasn't fully down to the way Nancy had treated her, hell she was used to it – but that mixed with the nightmares had all been too much.

Catherine felt her chest tighten, she didn't want this again, she couldn't deal with this again – after the incident in the bank for a long while Sara had closed up – become the old Sara from the early days where she'd first joined the LVPD as a CSI. She would refuse to talk about things that were tearing away at her. Stepping forward Catherine closed the door to the bedroom the two shared not wanting the kids to see or hear this, not wanting anyone to for that matter. "You really don't look okay…"

Sara looked up from her boots, and then placed her elbows on her knees and head in her hands. She let out a sigh, "I'm not doing this Cath…" She explained.

"So you just going to grab your jacket and walk out of here…" There was a hint of anger but Catherine didn't know who it was directed at, herself, her family or Sara – this situation or the situation from the bank.

Sara just took a deep breath and stood up – "Would you rather I stayed here, lost it in front of your sister so she can just add to the list." He voice was calm and steady, "I just need to clear my head Cath… I promise I'll be fine"

"No Sara…you're not going to be okay. You're just going to walk around till you've pushed all your emotions down so you don't have to fucking deal…" Catherine wasn't shouting but she was desperate for Sara to open up to her. She knew that this wouldn't help – she took a slow calming breath, turned her back on the brunette and pushed a hand through her hair.

Sara knew that Catherine deserved an explanation, but she just didn't know how to explain. "I'm sorry about…out by the car…"

"Sorry…don't be sorry…just tell me what the hell is doing this to you" Catherine explained as she turned back, walking over she took the seat on the bed next to her girlfriend. "What's going on?"

"I'm fine… honest…earlier I just let your sister get to me over nothing…I think I'm just…" Sara shook her head, then turned for the first time making eye contact with Catherine, "I don't know… Christmas makes me a little crazy. I haven't slept… honest…"

Catherine knew that Sara wasn't fine, but she also knew that getting into a fight with the younger woman wouldn't help either – she continued to keep eye contact with the other woman, all she could see was how much Sara didn't want to go into all this so she just nodded her head, "I'm here when your ready…" she offered quietly.

Sara nodded, "I know…" she offered softly. "…I just need a breather before the big Christmas eve dinner is all… I wont be long…" she lent over placing a soft kiss on Catherine's lips, when she pulled back she added, "check in on Linds for me…she saw the end of me and nancy bickering..."

Catherine hated the fact that this was all so hard, she just wanted them all to get along, but in all honesty she couldn't see that happening at all. She just nodded her head – Sara nodded hers in response as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait…" Catherine stood up, she managed to catch the brunettes hand and turning her back around – she pulled her lover closer so their bodies were pressed closely together – moving forward she kissed Sara – a passionate kiss. When they pulled back Catherine locked eyes, "Promise me your okay…"

Sara just nodded her head, "I'll be fine…" she said moving her hand to Catherine's waist.

"I love you" was all she offered hoping it told Sara all she needed to know.

"I love you too…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Nancy was nearly finished cooking the meal in the kitchen, a traditional family meal – she seemed happy enough with the outcome. "Need a hand in here?"

She turned around to see Catherine stood near the kitchen table. "Hey sis… all's sorted" She smitled happily.

Catherine just nodded, "Great… you have time for a chat then"

"This about earlier… with Sara?" she asked knowingly.

"should it be?" Catherine still was unsure exactly what happened between her girlfriend and her sister earlier – even after talking with her daughter she hadn't gotten to the bottom of it. Nancy didn't respond – she just lent against the counter and folded her arms – "Look … I don't think I'm ever going to be able to stop you from having a pop at Sara but what I will stop you doing is letting me kids see it. I swear to god Nancy the only reason I'm still her is because Sara wont leave…we promised the kids this great Christmas and frankly all my daughters seen is you and Sara fighting it out…"

"I'm sorry Cath…" For the first time she sounded genuine, "honest to god I don't know why I turn into crazy bitch… I think I'm trying to pull protective big sis and I just become…an evil bitch"

"I don't need protecting… I'm a big girl…" Catherine spat, "Just lets get through Christmas…"

Nancy nodded her head. She knew she needed to stop but she didn't know what happened… when she saw Sara her first instinct was to go on the attack – she wished it wasn't the case. "Where are the kids now?" She asked.

"With mom… I'm going to head in there…" Catherine explained, she began to leave but just as she got to the door she stopped, "Shout if you need a hand…"


	12. Part 11

**Part 11** - thanks for the reviews guys, kicked my muse into action - lol. hope you enjoy.

She pushed her hands into the pockets of her jacket, leaning against a tree she looked out across the lake. She remembered all the times that she and Catherine had spent romantic weekends up here together, the perfect escape from the hell of central Vegas.

Over the time they'd been together they'd had so many ups and downs, struggling to find the balance of colleague and lover was difficult for the two of them – the emotionally charged job proving a strain on the relationship. Also, the two had to fight to trust each other, Sara having grown up from a young age only been able to rely on herself and Catherine having been burned by love before cautious to open herself fully again. Now here they were, a family – two wonderful kids – Sara hadn't ever imagined she could love someone as much as she did.

Her mind filtered back to Nancy, the fight earlier – she wondered how much truth the words from Catherine's sister held. Was she bad for the blond? She allowed herself to slide down against the tree taking a seat at the base – she pushed her hands into her hair pushing it from her face. Taking a deep breath, her heart pounded in her chest. Was she like Eddy?

She had a temper that was for sure, she was emotionally unstable and she did use alcohol as an escape. The more she thought about it she sounded less like eddy and more like…her father. Jerry Sidle was the kind of guy people were terrified of, not because he was some big hard nock but because he was so unstable, one minuet he'd be having a conversation about dinner the next thing he'd be beating his wife around the house in front of his kids, in front of Sara. He could never admit he had a problem, and he believed her was the perfect father – had everything in check. Was Sara that person? It was he worst fear that she'd grow up to be like him, scared that it was genetic – she was destined to be the unstable, violent alcoholic her father was.

He thoughts were broken by tears slowly tumbling town her face – she hadn't even been aware she was crying until the taste of salt fell onto her lips. Using the palm of her hand she rubbed them away – still she found it hard to give that bastard tears. He didn't deserve them. "Fuck…" She growled to herself, frustration building up. Maybe everyone was right – all her life they'd said it to her.

Her mother, when Sara had seen her on the very few occasions since she'd gone to foster care after her father had been stabbed to death, had told Sara she looked the spit of her father, she acted like him… there had been times that Denise Sidle had turned her head away from her daughter unable to look her in the eyes – apparently Sara reflected her father. She never liked to admit it but from photo's she had seen of her father there was an unmistakable remembrance.

She'd been reported more times than she could remember at work, written up by superiors, due to her attitude, anger, violence – she'd had shrinks tell her she was emotionally unstable and needed to find away to take hold – not get too emotionally involved. Then there was Nancy and Lilly, they had never thought she was good for their daughter and the kids. Sara was unsure if this was due to the fact she was a woman, or the fact she was Sara. The more she thought about everything, and the more people told her all this the more she began to believe it. You get told something enough times in rings true. She finally buried her head into her hands and let out her anger and fear.

-------------

"Mom....weres Sara?" Jason asked from where he was sat on the carpet with a mass of crayons and paper around him. Lindsey was sat on the sofa flicking through the tv and Lilly sat on the seat next to her. Catherine was on the arm chair over by the window – she looked to her son – she decided telling him Sara couldn't handle been around the family so left for a few hours wasn't an option so instead offered a smile, "She went for a walk… you know she likes the outside."

"Why didn't she want me to go?" He asked confused. Catherine's chest tightened – he looked upset. Sara and Jason were often inseparable – she'd spend so much time teaching how to play football and often take him out when she'd go for runs.

"Aww sweetie…she did but you were asleep… she'll take you out next time." Catherine explained. He seemed happy enough with that, he held up the paper he'd been drawing on and stood up – moving over to Catherine he climed up onto her.

"Look I draw-ed a pictures for Sara…" He smiled proudly. Catherine also smiled as she looked down at the colourful markings on the page. From what Catherine could tell it was Santa, and a tree. "…she'll like him?" he asked.

"Sweetie she'll love it…" Catherine hugged him closer kissing his head, "Just wait and see…" happy with this he jumped down from his seat.

"Needs more colour first…" He declared running back to his crayons.

Catherine observed him for a while longer, the look of determination on his face, concentration. She smirked and shook her head, then looked out the window over the wooded area. Sara had been gone a while now, a few hours and all the blond could do was worry – she turned back to her family – Lindsey seemed happy enough with the Christmas movie she'd found on the tv, and she was attempting to explain it to Lilly who showed no sign of understanding what was happening. He mother never had been very good at understanding the concept of watching a movie to understand what was going on, instead she opted for the ask 101 questions.

"What we watching?" Nancy smiled softly to the room as she walked in, leaning on the doorframe.

"The holiday…" Lindsey explained as she moved over further towards Lilly offering her aunt the seat on the sofa next to them.

Nancy took the offer walking through the room she sat in the seat, "Missed much?" she asked.

"Not really…" Lindsey offered, "She just moved to England…"

"I'm still not sure why?" Lilly explained.

"You'll See" Lindsey smirked not attempting to re explain the situation to her grandmother again. Catherine and Nancy smirked knowingly, they happened to catch eye contact and both smiles faded slightly into a sad exchange – neither was happy about what had happened and Catherine had hoped this holiday would fix it all but she feared it couldn't be fix.

"Hows the food coming?" she offered

"Not to bad… nearly done I think. See what it tastes like tho."

"Yeah… hope its not like moms huh?" she smirked at her sister.

"Hey…you ate it…"

"We had to… we were starved… it was four hours late" Nancy shot back, causing laughter to fill the room. Catherine watched the scene before her, but found herself again staring out the window – she pulled her knees to her chest as she worried about her girlfriend. She tried to hide her fear though, happy to see her kids smiling and laughing. The easy banter between the kids, nancy and lilly filled the room anyone who walked in now could be fooled into thinking it was a normal family christmas.


	13. Part 12

PART 12 - merry christmas guys!!

Catherine walked out of the cabin and over to where Sara was sat on the steps. "Thought you'd hiked a lift back to Vegas…" She explained softly, "…not that I'd blame you."

"Lost track of time..." She explained with a soft smile.

Catherine moved her hand over and placed it on Sara's leg, leaning herself into her lovers body she let the silence fall over them. Sara snaked her arm around Catherine's back and held her a little tighter. "Jason's been asking for you…"

Sara closed her eyes, "Oh god I forgot…I promised him I'd play catch when he got back from shopping…it can wait till after dinner now." Catherine nodded her head, she sat with her head leant on Sara's shoulder – she could smell the strong scent of cigarettes and all she could really think about was the fact, it was obvious to her, that Sara had been crying and now here she was seemingly as calm as ever as if nothing had happened. Her years of knowing the younger CSI had trained her how to deal – confronting her wouldn't help, all Catherine could do was offer support.

"Yeah I think it's been dished up soon anyway" She'd seen her sister with the help of her son setting the table as she left the cabin. There were a few moments where the two just took in each others company – enjoying the little time they had. "I feel like we haven't been alone in weeks…"

"Because we haven't…" Sara offered, "First work was crazy… if you weren't pulling triples…I was. Then you left for the conference and now here we are… I'm trapped in a cabin in the woods with the in-laws." She laughed. Though it was her attempt at lightening the mood there was truth laced through all Sara said.

Catherine moved her hand over placing it on Sara's thigh – "I love you".

She turned her head and locked eyes with her blond girlfriend; she didn't know why but right now those words didn't offer her comfort – she broke eye contact and looked to the floor. "You ever wish you didn't?"

"What!"

Sara forced herself to look to Catherine, it was the least she could do – "I mean … maybe it'd be easier for you if I wasn't the screw up you love" She explained with a shrug.

"Listen…" Catherine turned herself, there was a determination in her blue eyes – "You're my god damn screw up Sidle, don't forget that…I don't have a clue exactly what's going on in your head right now… but don't do this to yourself."

Sara looked back to the floor unable to take Catherine's concern "You know the nightmares…" Sara began feeling the need to explain at least part of the reason right now she was having an emotional break down, "I lied… it wasn't about the bank… it was my Dad…"

-----------------------

Surprisingly dinner had gone without a hitch, Nancy and Sara had even made polite conversation. Now Catherine was sat on the steps where her and Sara had been before dinner watching as Sara and Jason chucked a football to each other, she'd kept her word and taken the kid out after dinner… which Catherine had to admit she was more than happy about, she silently hoped that it would wear him out and he'd sleep tonight.

All she could really think about was the brunette, Sara had opened up to her earlier about her father…she'd already known what had happened as a result of a drunken night after a bad child abuse case. She remembered so clearly how Sara had gone to one of the bars LVPD after the triple shift she'd pulled to find some low life bastard guilty of beating his eight year old daughter to death – and that was where four hours later Catherine found her, having received a call from a mutual friend who worked for PD telling her she should go down there. She took Sara home, and it was then she'd explained or attempted to explain it all.

But up until earlier Catherine had been unaware of just how much it really was still in the brunette's head. She nursed a mug of coffee in her hand in an attempt to keep warm as she lent her head against the wooden post a smile. Jason was been chased by Sara, who lifted him up from the ground throwing him over her shoulder and spinning him around.

Once she'd put him back down on the ground the young boy took off at full speed towards Catherine, shouting out for her. The brunette laughed, as she walked over to get the forgotten football from where it had fallen to the wheel of the Denali.

As she bent down to pick it up she was startled by the deep voice above her.

"Hey…"

She looked up, a little startled standing back and taking in the guy. It was a long trail up to this cabin, not something you just stumble upon. He was taller than her, dark haired – handsome. "Hi… can I help you?"

"Sorry where are my manors… I'm Mat…I'm looking for Catherine Willows"

Sara stayed silent for a moment wondering why this Mat guy was looking for her girlfriend. She wasn't the type to get all protective but when a good looking guy shows up when you're on vacation …

"Sure…she's sat out front" Sara however didn't move out of his way again she looked him up and down, then something clicked. The name, Mat – it was her ex. Before she could say anything else he walked past her.

"Thanks"

----------------------------

Catherine was listening to her rambling son, trying to hide the smirk as he was telling her, so seriously, how Sara was a cheat and she stopped him from winning by picking him up and holding him over his shoulder. She couldn't help it, he looked so cute wrapped up in his jacket and his little timberland boots that Sara had brought him for his birthday. They were looking a little beaten up now, but Jason had worn them religiously for the first month of getting them because he said they were like their work boots – and he said he wanted to fight the bad people like both Catherine and Sara. There had even been a few occasions when Catherine had caught him wearing them to bed.

Now as she sat listening to him, it scared the life out of her thinking one day he'd be out in the world on his own. The last thing Catherine wanted was her children to grow up because as a result of the hell she saw every day at her job she knew the reality of the world.

"I'm sure she didn't cheat…"

"SHE DID!" He declared, "YOU CAN'T PICK PEOPLE UP!!!"

"How about I have a word?" Catherine offered as a way of calming the young boy.

"It won't work…" He stomped over and sat next to Catherine putting his elbows on his knees and then wresting his head on his hands. "She doesn't listen to you" he huffed.

This time Catherine had to laugh, how right the young boy was – Sara Sidle never listened to her. "You know what Kiddo… you got a point there. Tell you what… how about I go in and make you some hot coco – and we'll play on the play station… you know you always beat her on that."

This seemed to cheer him up, he lifted his head up locking eyes with Catherine, "Yeah… I win her then" he stopped to think a moment, "Only if I have cream on the coco"

"I'm sure I could manage that…"

"Catherine…" Her name been spoken by the familiar voice broke into what she was saying… it was a voice she never could forget, she turned her head to the side looking up to see him stood in front of her.


	14. Part 13

**Part 13**

Sara reached them now just in time to see Catherine stand up, she had a look of disbelief on her face. The brunette stayed back, interested to see how this would play out – she wasn't sure if it was something she'd want to see though.

"God it's been too long. Tell me you missed me!"

"Mat?" She asked, "What the…" she crossed her hands over her chest – it had shocked Sara to see how defensive her girlfriend seemed to become. "Why are you here?"

"I ran into Nancy in the store… told me you were all up here… thought I'd stop by."

"You shouldn't have bothered…" The defensive stance soon evolved into anger. This instantly put Sara on guard.

"Come one Cat …" He smirked as she took a step forward and placed his hand on her arm she pulled back from him. Sara stepped forward, hearing this guy use nicknames in reference to her girlfriend angered her but not as much as seeing how him standing here effected the blond.

"Cath?" Sara asked as if requesting permission to grab hold of him.

Catherine for the first time seemed to become aware that there was more than just her and Mat stood here. She turned to look into the concerned eyes of her girlfriend, and then just shook her head. It wasn't that she wouldn't love to see someone give this bastard what he deserved – but she didn't want that someone to be Sara and defiantly didn't want it to be done in front of her son. She turned around and looked down to Jason. "Hey…kiddo… how about you go set that computer up…"

He looked from Catherine up to Mat, Jason had no idea who he was but all he knew was he'd made his mom mad.

"Jas… go on… we wont be long." She said a little firmer.

He just nodded; standing to his feet he climbed the steps and ran to the house pushing the door open that the blond was now happy she'd decided to leave of the catch. Once she was sure her son was out of the way she looked back to Mat who Sara was now a lot closer to. She was lent with her back on the rails looking him up and down.

"You shouldn't be here…"

"Just came to say hi… for old time's sake…" He explained holding his hands up in defence. Then he looked to Sara, "This your body guard…"

Catherine looked from him to Sara, she knew her girlfriend – and if she didn't get rid of Mat soon she'd have trouble controlling the anger of her lover. "Try my girlfriend…" Catherine shot. He looked from Catherine to the brunette.

"Your kidding me?" he began to laugh. "Well I didn't see that coming…"

watching him stand there laughing was a push to far for Sara, she waited for Catherine to say something back but when she looked to the blond she noticed how upset she was becoming – this scared Sara a little as it was unlike Catherine to back down to any ass hole.

Sara stepped forward, "leave…" she ordered, not happy to stand back and watch some ass treat the woman she loved like this. She had no idea of the history of the two of them but what she did know was that anyone what had this kind of an effect of Catherine was bad news.

"Come on…" He laughed, "This is a joke…" he looked Sara up and down before looking over to Catherine. "You're really fucking her?"

Before Catherine could react Sara had brought her fist across his face, the years of self defence and personal safety training she'd been forced to go through as a result of been a CSI paying off, as she was successfully able to throw him off balance enough to bring her other fist across his jaw - the crunch of bone on bone echoing loudly.

Sara had seen black and as Mat hit the floor she went towards him pulling her fist back again, about to hit him. She was stopped however by an arm moving around her waist pulling her back roughly, and a hand grabbing her wrist that was pulled back; she still continued to pull from the grasp wanting to make the smug bastard stop smiling. It was the demands of the blond that pulled her back to reality. "Stop! SARA!!!!! DON'T…ITS NOT FUCKING WORTH IT!! PLEASE" she begged.

"Fucking leave" Sara shouted to the guy lay on the floor who Catherine was using all her power to pull her back from. She had the fabric of Sara's top in her fist. She had managed to pull Sara's hand down to the brunette's side, then holding it in front of her.

Mat stud up from the floor, spitting blood from his mouth and holding his fingers up to his split lip. "Same type in women as Men huh C?" he asked her with a smirk, "she beat you around the room after she's downed a few?"

Sara went for him again but Catherine had a good grip on her and was ready for the brunette to go again. She was able to hold her back –

"You want me to show you what I can do without a drink in me?!" Sara threatened.

"Leave Mat - before I let her beat the crap out of you" Catherine shouted over Sara's threats. Although she felt sick and dirty with this guy stood in front of her, the main priority right now was to calm Sara down – the last thing she needed was to be pulled in for assault.

"What's going on out here?" A voice demanded from behind, Catherine now knew her mother was stood on the porch; she really didn't need this right now.

"LEAVE" Catherine told him again. He just smiled and nodded.

"You'll regret this" he warned, "remember I always win."

She watched him walk away, but still held Sara from going after him. The younger woman was still trying to pull free only to have Catherine press her lips softly against the side of her neck and speaking. "Stop… calm down… please…"

"Catherine…?" Lilly demanded with worry.

Catherine used her grip on Sara to guide her around, moving her so she was able to get her back against the rails that lined the porch. She then looked to her mother. "It's fine Mom…just go stay with the kids… please." She barked.

Lilly just shook her head, worried for her daughter. She did as instructed – walking back into the house.

Sara shook with adrenaline, her breathing fast – "I'm… sorry…I…." she didn't know how to explain what had happened, she'd just lost it.

Catherine moved herself so she was pressed against Sara, "Don't apologise to me" she ordered "you need to calm down though" Catherine had picked up a few tricks along the years of knowing Sara – and even more in the time been lovers. She moved her hands now firmly but more lovingly to each side of Sara's waist.

"What the fuck was that?" Sara demanded.

"an ex…just my ex" Catherine explained- "its complicated Sara…"

"I've got time" Sara growled.

Catherine closed her eyes and placed her head on Sara's shoulder, Sara knew that looking after Catherine right now took priority over her own anger. She'd never seen anyone do to blond what that guy had managed to do – and that's what had sent Sara over the edge. The brunette wrapped her own arms protectively around her girlfriend and forced herself to be calmer.

"Fuck" Catherine growled. She didn't know where to start, she didn't know if she wanted to start. "it was just a bad end to a shitty relationship…"

"Seemed more than that... he hurt you" Sara demanded. She didn't mean to be this angry but it was from fear – concern.

Catherine just nodded, "Before you… every guy I'd been with…beat me around the place…he wasn't any different..." she hoped Sara wouldn't push it any further.

Sara nodded her head but still knew there was more to it than that. "Cath… I know what Eddy put you through… he's never got you looking that scared."

Catherine's eyes welled up with tears, she couldn't even look into Sara's eyes she instead looked to the floor – she closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears, but her whole shook as the reality of everything hit her.

tbc...


End file.
